


I thought I was over you but then I dreamt of us at whole foods

by arsogyptinc



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Korrasami - Freeform, Post-Break Up, idk what tags to use, thi is my first time posting on here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsogyptinc/pseuds/arsogyptinc
Summary: In which Korra wakes up from a bittersweet dream.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	I thought I was over you but then I dreamt of us at whole foods

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my very first time writing/posting on this website, and I'm still figuring it out. I used to write on wattpd all the time, but I'm much more active on here and figured I'd give it a go. This is just for fun evem if it is a little angsty haha :)

Korra opened her eyes to the sound of Asami's laugh echoing throughout their shared apartment. She sleepily rolled out of bed and made her way for the kitchen. As she turned the corner, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Asami and Naga playing. Asami's smile was so bright and her laugh was the equivalent to music. The green eyed woman looked up and blushed softly with a small smile.

"Naga brought me her toy wanting to play and I coudn't say no to that face." Asami said, bringing her hands up to cup the white dog's face.

Korra tried to respond, but found herself unable to. Again, she tried to force words out, but nothing was heard. Confusion set in, but she wasn't given long to think about it before Asami stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"I love you so much, Korra." She whispered against Korra's shoulder.

Korra wrapped her arms around the petite woman's waist comfortably. Something wasn't right about this moment. She buried her face in Asami's hair and took in a deep breath. Her usual intoxicating scent was nowhere to be found, and that's when reality hit.

"Asami?"

Korra jolted from her dream breathing heavy. Again. It happened again.

She sighed and sat up, dragging her heavy eyes around the mostly empty bedroom. There was a catch in her through as tears brimmed her eyes. Why did she keep having those dreams of the girl that had left her, broken and alone. She squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands into fists.

"This isn't fair.." She whispered, causing Naga's ears to perk up before she turned to face her owner with a wag of her tail.

Korra smiled half-heartedly at her companion before reaching out to scratch her ear.

"I miss her so much, girl." She cried, trying to calm herself down to no avail.

Why did you have to leave me alone when you were the only thing I wanted?


End file.
